Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = Janaury 15, 2020 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic) (Hold My Hand) |effort = (Classic/Hold My Hand) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Hold My Hand) |sol = 3 |dg = |alt = Hold My Hand (Wii and PS3 only) |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Remake) Hold My Hand Brownish Purple |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Pink (PS3) (Remake) (Remake, Beta)http://prntscr.com/qph83f |pictos = 83 (Classic) 54 (Hold My Hand) |nowc = GiddyOnUp GiddyOnUpHMH (Hold My Hand) |audio = |from = album |Remake = }} "Giddy On Up" by is featured on and . The track is referred to as "Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)" in the series. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a Western woman that has pink hair in a messy bun, with a small blue top hat on the left side of her head. She is wearing a magenta halter top with pink lacing around the chest area and lower torso. There are white stripes going from the ruffles under the chest area to ruffles around the waist. She is also wearing a dark blue knee length skirt that is tied up at the sides of her hip to, and the middle area of the skirt has ruffles, along with purple knee-high stockings with purple ankle boots with blue laces. Remake In the remake, her outline is now pink, and her face is more visible. Her top also seems to be darker. Giddyonup coach 1@2x.png|Original Giddyonup coach 1 big.png|Remake giddyonupalt coach 1.png|Hold My Hand Background (Wii/PS3) The background takes place in a Western saloon. To the sides of the background are stage curtains pulled to the side. To the right there are two shelves that hold thirteen bottles, two of which are labeled with "X" s. To the left is a bull skull on the wall, a wooden chair with a feather boa, a wooden barrel with a candle on top, and a scroll with small lettering, spelling "Giddy On Up" and "Giddy On Out". In the middle are Western saloon doors, and stage lights. (Xbox 360) The barrel is closer to the curtains in the Xbox 360 version of . Remake Extra sound effects are added in the remake. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Kneel to your left while crossing your right leg behind the left, and point your fingers to the screen. Giddyonup jd3 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Original) Giddyonup jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Giddyonup gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Hold My Hand There are 3 Gold Moves in the Hold My Hand routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise both hands up. Giddyonupalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Giddyonupalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 3 Shout-Out Lines in this routine: Shout-Out Line 1: “Woo hoo!” Shout-Out Line 2: “Be leaving” Shout-Out Line 3: “Love love” Appearances in Mashups Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oops!...I Did It Again * Party Rock Anthem * She’s Got Me Dancing * Wild Wild West Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Burlesque Boogie *Slap My Thigh Trivia *In , the menu icon and the coach selection images show some differences when compared to all the other ones in the game: in fact, the coach does not have any shadows, and she looks less animated. *There is a rare glitch involving the first Gold Move: sometimes, it will not be counted as a move on PlayStation 3 and Wii.https://youtu.be/BjLGP7sYsbc *In the Xbox version of , some pictograms are missing. *When the remake was first added to the old servers, the menu icon applied slightly darker hues on the coach s hat and her ruffles. These details were edited in a newer version uploaded to the new test servers in late 2019. **In addition, the pictograms were directly reused from instead of being remade, and the lyrics were in a darker shade of blue.http://prntscr.com/qph83f *A sticker of the bull skull in the background can be unlocked in by dancing to I Am the Best (Extreme Version) three times. Gallery Game Files Giddyonup jd3 cover generic.png|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' GiddyOnUp jd3ALT generic cover.png|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (Hold My Hand) Giddyonup jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' (Remake) giddyonup_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) giddyonup_cover@2x.jpg| cover GiddyOnUp ava.png|Avatar Giddyonupictos.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) GiddyOnUp_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated Remake) Giddyonup background element 1.png|Background element 1 Giddyonup background element 2.png|Background element 2 Giddyonup background element 3.png|Background element 3 Giddyonup background element 4.png|Background element 4 Giddyonup background element 5.png|Background element 5 In-Game Screenshots Giddyonup_jd3_menu_wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii/PS3) GiddyOnUp jd3 menu (Xbox).png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Giddyonup_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Wii/PS3) GiddyOnUp_HoldHands jd3 menu.png|Hold My Hand on the menu GiddyOnUp HoldHands coach menu.png| coach selection screen (Hold My Hand) giddyonup jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu giddyonup jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Giddyonup_jdnow_coachmenu_phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) giddyonup jdnow score.png| scoring screen Beta Elements GiddonUpOutBetaPictogram3.png|Unused pictogram ( ) giddyonup jdnow beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon (Remake) Others GiddyOnUp coach extraction.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy On Up Gameplays Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - Just Dance 3 Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (Hold My Hand) - Just Dance 3 Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Just Dance 3 Extract Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand) Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Country Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables